Brian Johnson
Brian Johnson '(ブライアン·ジョンソン, ''Buraian Jonson) is an S-Class mage and ace of the Fearless guild. He is the Father of Akira Johnson and Husband of Marny Johnson. Appearance Brian Appears to be a tall muscular Man in his thirty's. At the tender age of 4 his parents had his hair permanently dyed white for unknown reasons. His hair is thin and silky, but if someone dares touch Brian's hair they will be met with a swift punch in the face. His eyes are a pinkish color due to a medical syndrome similar to albinism, but this seems to only be in his eyes. Brian tends to wear red to "Compliment his Eyes." His outfit used to consist of blood red leather pants and dress shoes of a slightly darker shade of the same color, though He sometimes was seen with a jacket. After Brian had time to mature, he changed to a more sophisticated outfit made up of navy blue jeans and a rather unique black jacket, the coat of black clouds. Though he still commonly takes off his jacket during fights and the like. Brian's shoes are shined and polished by hand every day, Brian thinks that shoes are a way to show how sophisticated you are, however many complain that his shoes are blinding. During his younger years, Brian had his hair trimmed shorter and changed his clothing to bandit clothes made up of green/yellow and very lightweight material, This was far less luxurious then his new outfit, simply consisting of a jacket, a cloth belt, a pair of silk pants and old slipper like shoes. Brian has a huge scar on the left side of his neck and up his jaw. It is the only scar that Brian has. Personality When Brian is calm and at peace, he is soft spoken and serious. He rarely speaks unless spoken to, When he ''is ''spoken to, he takes everything very seriously and will not joke around. When he is angry his witty side shows a bit more, he thinks of comebacks on the spot. Despite being angry, he often smirks or grins. Once he has been physically hit he will release his magic (And most likely beat his enemy.) Brian often shows mercy towards fellow wizards whilst in combat. He gives a light pep talk about what they should do with the rest of their lives, including joining a wizard guild and simply taking jobs to fight for good. He is completely merciless and he uses the full extent of his power to destroy demons or other creatures of pure darkness. He usually chooses jobs involving taking down monsters because they bring him closer to his goal of "Wiping the darkness from himself and the world." This goal is said to be the only thing that keeps him taking on tons of Jobs. Brian often shows a strong passion towards what he does, and that he will stop at nothing to rid the world of demons. When Brian is around his son Akira, his personality is entirely different from his usual serious outlook on things. Brian displays a lighthearted and optimistic nature. Brian will always tell Akira stories of his triumphs against demons, and encourages Akira to fight for the light. Brian says he wants Akira to help the world, and he is a great fighter, so taking jobs shouldn't be a problem from him. Brian seems very loving and caring to Akira and his childhood friend Katashi Tsunami, someone whom Brian considers another son. Brian wishes that Akira and Katashi would both join guilds, but he still supports the path they are on regardless. Brian seems to hold a strong passion for not only ridding the world of demons, but for getting the strength to banish them as well. Every once and awhile he will request to go on a mission alone to test his true power. Asuka and Spades say yes every time because "They aren't workaholics, like Brian is." Brian has not done this since he lost on the last solo mission. Brian still holds the passion inside of him, but he simply dislikes doing solo missions now, due to almost being killed and being forced to survive in the desert with Gildarts and Akira for a week. Even though Brian is very strict and serious, at heart he is very kind and is always careful not to offend anyone with his words. Synopsis History Extremely little is known about Brian's early childhood, Except that his family was extremely poor, and he moved around very much. Around the age of four his hair was permanently dyed white instead of the shade of brown slightly darker than his son Akira's. At about six years old both of his parents were killed by a demon/human cross breed named Matthew Cruz, this is what triggered Brian to rid the world of demons. Him and His brother, Spades Ace, and sister, Asuka Johnson later joined the Fearless guild, His siblings simply saw it as a guild to make money, However Brian saw it as a way to start his quest to stop every demons in existence. Brian quickly rose to S-Class mage, Quicker still he rose above the other S-Class mages. A year later he left the guild to train himself in non magic arts. While travelling the world, he stumbled accross the dojo of an unknown master of combat, Brian immediately requested the old master train him. The man denied Brian's request, so instead Brian challenged the man to a fight, if brian put up a good enough one, the old master would train him. The man agreed to his terms, and beat Brian effortlessly, from that point on Brian asked the man if he would teach him every three days. The third time he was asked the man noticed Brian's commitment, and he knew that soon death would take him. He decided he must pass on his teachings to someone, and that the someone should be someone who has the ambition to learn, so Brian made the perfect candidate. The man began a strict teaching process that included forcing Brian to fast, Wake himself up at exact times with no outside disturbances, and withstanding extreme temperatures. It took Brian another year to begin learning martial arts, Once the Man began teaching Brian fighting, Brian had to go days with only one hour of sleep, little food, and remain unbroken. Later Brian returned to the guild, a changed man. At the age of 34, Brian met His future wife Marny Natsuki and had a child with her a few years later, He allowed his wife to name the child, And she insisted on letting him name him, Later they agreed on Akira. After having a child Brian began taking more jobs and joining tournaments of honorable combat, he made his way up the ranks, joining the top ten in no time at all, this gained him lots of respect as a warrior with the common people. Whenever he didn't need to fight in the arena, Brian was taking Jobs, the jobs he would take were jobs about taking down demons 90 percent of the time. These jobs combined with his seventh thief spell are said to be the reason Brian is so powerful. On one job Brian found a rather large stash of Elemental Lacrima, He handed about three quarters over to the magic counsel, he kept the rest. 4 year old Kazuhira Ryujin heard about this stash when Brian was talking about the Lacrima over a drink to a friend at the bar, Afterwards Kazuhira began plotting to steal it, 8 years later Kazuhira carried out his plan to steal the lacrima, in the dark of Brian's house Kazuhira stole only 1 random lacrima, this just so happened to be a fire Lacrima. One year later Kazuhira inserted the lacrima into him and taught himself too mix the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic with his Water Dragon Slayer Magic and use Steam Dragon Slayer Magic. Brian heard about Kazuhira and tracked him down to ask him a few questions. Kazuhira told Brian that he stole the lacrima from Brian's stash of it. Brian laughed the claim off and told Kazuhira that he had guts for stealing from him. Brian said he was very proud of Kazuhira. On that same day Kazuhira Met A Certain Guild Master that offered Kazuhira a membership in Cor Magia. Brian went home and told his son Akira about the dragon slayer. Akira became extremely jealous of Kazuhira and began training twice as hard as he once was with his Requip magic. This was Brian's plan from the beginning. Brian had found an old, beat up treasure chest on one job and decided to take it home on the grounds that it looked pretty neat and maybe he could sell it. Brian later found out this treasure chest is a pocket dimension portal to a place where weapons of fallen heroes gather, this chest pulled out Katashi's Void sword and Brian's White Caskets. There seems to be no in between good and bad with this chest, Brian claims he never got an 'okay but not great' weapon, only extremely good of bad ones, usually bad. Later on in Brian's life he joined competitions of honorable, magical and non-magical combat. Brian quickly rose up in the ranks and became somewhat of a favorite amongst fans. These matches gave Brian very good public reputation and also made him a minor celebrity. Relationships Gildarts Clive Gildarts and Brian are on very good terms. They are drinking buddies, and great friends despite being from different guilds. When Brian feels like his team may need an extra hand, he asks Gildarts if he would like to help them out. More often than not, Gildarts says yes. They accomplish this collaboration by taking a job that is on both the S-Class Request board of Fairy tail and on the S-Class Request board of Fearless, they would take the job on the same day, then meet at a location where they could start the job. Brian and Gildarts both have great mutual respect for one another. Brian claims that Gildarts should be a wizard saint. Gildarts constantly tries to get Brian to loosen up, and have some fun, instead of being serious all the time, and tells him he should loosen up too. Gildarts enjoys Brian's company and finds Brian's Stories quite interesting, and vice-versa. Brian does pay attention to Gildarts advice, whenever Brian is around Gildarts he seems much more laid back and happy. Brian says this is a good change from is usual serious persona. Brian actually admires Gildarts laid back personality, and thinks it compliments his own. Akira Johnson Brian only sees to things in his son: A boy named Akira, and a boy named Brian. Akira reminds Brian of himself when he was in his younger years. Brian treats his son with love and kindness, but at the same time displays little emotion whenever it doesn't really count, this is because Brian is trying to be a figure Akira can look up to as someone who is trying to be strong for his family. Akira loves his father, but is annoyed that Brian never spent much time with him, even though when they did spend time together they were on vacations around the world. Brian also sees Akira as his own person, not just a younger version of himself. Brian sees a powerful fighting spirit inside Akira with the potential to grow even stronger Than his own. Akira strives to be more like his father, though he never shows it. Brian wishes that Akira and Katashi would both join a guild and live a more peaceful life, rather than skipping around guilds and traveling Fiore. Though Brian will support Akira whichever path he chooses. Abilities Non Magic Abilities '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ability to focus Energy and Strength: Brian is able to focus all of his energy and strength into certain parts of his body, this is shown when he crushed a dark mages leg with his hand after squeezing for about 5 seconds. Vast Knowledge of the Magical World: Brian keeps a library filled with hundreds of books about even lost magic's. Brian has claimed read every single one of these books cover to cover, And his knowledge of magic proves it. Brian could be a worthy opponent in magic trivia and the like. He knows many forms of other magic's that he decided not to teach himself for the same reasons that he will not implant Lacrima inside him: Because it will degrade the great magic he already has. Sharpened Senses: Brian has enhanced his senses throughout using his spell Thief of Wrath. His ears said to be the best of all. Immense Magical Power: Brian is said to be on par with Gildarts Clive. He can afford to burn up magical energy because he has near unlimited amounts, and he also can strategically use magic energy very sparingly. Magic Abilities Qigong Magic '(気功魔法, Kikō mahō''): A powerful magic similiar to Palm Magic. This magic allows the User to extend the energy in a strike to create a powerful beam inbued with the power of the strike. Equipment '''The White Caskets: Found in Brian's Magic Chest, the White Caskets Are a pair of dual swords that have been Soaked in pure Holy energy for ten thousand years, They possess so much holy energy that they can no longer be used for harming humans or animals, not even most monsters. The only thing the swords are good fro is culling the darkness out of something, but when they are used correctly they can rid someone of all the evil inside of them. Coat of Black Clouds: A black coat that was willed to Brian from his father, it included a not saying "A unique coat to keep those sleeping demons under your bed and outta your hair." The coat gives Brian immunity to just about any dark magic or energy, the only exceptions are dark magic's that are designed to pierce charms like the one on the coat. The black coat doubles as a stylish fashion accessory, Being black and white it goes well with virtually any outfit. Assorted Elemental Lacrima: On one job Brian found a huge stash of Lacrima. Brian handed over most of the Lacrima to the magic counsel. However he kept a small stash just in case he may need it. This stash contained the Lacrima that turned Kazuhira Ryujin into the Burning Earth dragon slayer. Brian is fully aware that he could turn himself into a Dragon Slayer if he so wished, but Brian refuses on the grounds that it would denote the magic he already has, and he doesn't need anymore magic. However Brian said if he was going to be a dragon slayer, he would choose an element like lightning, fast and powerful. Magic Treasure Chest: An old, worn treasure chest that is a portal to a small pocket dimension where weapons of fallen warriors gather, once a day the chest will open with a weapon. This weapon could either be something from a broken dagger to The void sword in possession of Katashi Tsunami, or the dual holy swords Brian owns. More often then not the weapons are terrible, But it seems that there is no in between, Brian has never gotten a decent, but not legendary weapon, He will only ever get amazing weapons (rarely) or bad weapons. It is said that the chest can pull weapons from almost anywhere. This is shown when The Void Sword, which is from Edolas, comes out of the chest. Trivia *Brian's appearance is based off of Ban from Nanatsu no Taizai. The Author recommends the manga. *Despite him using Greed, Brian will still die of old age eventually. *No, Brian's name and the Brian Johnson of AC/DC is in no way intentional. *Brian's theme song, chosen by the author, is Meteor by T.M. Revolution. *Brian was MercuryK9s entry for the wizard saint competition in 2015. *Much like how Akira Johnson is based off of the Author, Brian is based off of the Authors father. Category:MercuryK9